IMPRÉVU AU CINÉMA
by Frishies
Summary: Derek se retrouve coincé à regarder un Disney avec Stiles au cinéma. [STEREK / PAS DE SPOILERS PARTICULIERS / LEMON / COVER BY GEEKY-SOVA]


_Salut tout le monde ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien ! ;3_

_Je m'excuse, j'ai eu un petit temps d'absence, je pensais que j'allais pouvoir publier ce one-shot plus tôt, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels qui m'ont empêché de me concentrer pleinement sur l'écriture de ce nouvel OS ! Mais me voilà de retour ! _

_J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cet OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! ^^ Aussi, c'était la TOUTE première fois que j'écrivais un lemon sur deux personnes du même sexe, donc j'espère ne pas m'être trop loupée mdrr xD_

_**TV show :**__ Teen Wolf_

_**Rating :**__ M (lemon)_

_**Ship :**__ Sterek (évidemment)_

_**Disclamer :**__ les personnages de Teen Wolf appartiennent à Jeff Davis_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

**IMPRÉVU AU CINÉMA**

Stiles marchait joyeusement en direction du plus grand cinéma de Beacon Hills, sautillant et frétillant comme un enfant à qui l'on venait de faire la plus grande surprise de sa vie. Sourire béat aux lèvres, yeux pétillants et gloussements étouffés, le jeune homme rayonnait de bonheur. Sa bonne humeur avait d'ailleurs contaminé tous ses amis qui avançaient à ses côtés, bavardant et jacassant avec vivacité. Scott avait ses doigts entrelacés entre ceux de Kira, tandis que Lydia parlait avec entrain avec Stiles, visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de cette sortie « entre potes ».

A vrai dire, il n'y avait qu'une seule ombre au tableau ; Derek, que l'on avait forcé à venir, que l'on avait littéralement traîné par la peau des fesses jusqu'au cinéma. Le loup-garou était mécontent, de mauvaise humeur, aigri et renfrogné. Les mains dans les poches et maugréant dans sa barbe, il se contentait de fixer son téléphone portable, faisant défiler les icônes sur son écran d'accueil, sans réel but. Il voulait simplement que cet après-midi à peine entamé, soit déjà terminé.

Derek regrettait amèrement d'avoir cédé aux supplications de Stiles. En effet, le châtain s'était presque mis à genoux devant lui pour le supplier, le conjurer même, de venir avec lui et ses amis, au cinéma. Derek avait d'abord eu beau répondre par un « non » catégorique, il s'était rapidement vu obligé de craquer, ne supportant plus le harcèlement que Stiles lui avait fait subir.

Les choses auraient pu s'arrêter là et ne pas empirer. Malheureusement, Derek avait littéralement senti le sol s'ouvrir sous ses pieds lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom du film que Stiles voulait ABSOLUMENT aller voir, car, il cite, « c'est le film de l'année ». Ce à quoi Derek avait grogné, parce qu'aller voir _La Reine des Neiges 2_ au cinéma, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Oui, vous avez bien lu : Derek Hale est actuellement sur le point d'aller voir un Disney. Sa crédibilité en prenait un sacré coup.

Se rendant peu à peu compte du martyr qu'il allait endurer pendant une heure et demi, Derek se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant si fortement, que Stiles l'entendit et fit volte-face avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Eh, souris un peu, Sourwolf ! »

Derek grinça des dents à l'écoute de ce surnom, et il releva les yeux de son téléphone portable, fixant l'adolescent d'un air glacial.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, se contenta de répondre sèchement le loup avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche et de croiser les bras sur son torse, tel un enfant boudeur. »

Stiles sentit alors ses épaules s'affaisser, et il grommela. Cependant, il n'insista pas. Si Derek voulait tirer la tronche comme à son habitude, c'était son problème. Mais tout de même ! Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à traîner le lycanthrope dehors ! Il aurait préféré que Derek fasse un tout petit effort pour paraître détendu.

Derek retourna alors dans sa bulle, se mordillant la langue, le visage crispé. Malheureusement, le calme fut de courte durée, car bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense cinéma (le plus grand et le plus fréquenté de tout Beacon Hills) dans lequel allait être projeté le fameux film.

A peine les portes du cinéma franchies, Derek sentit ses muscles se tendre et il déglutit avec difficulté : l'endroit était BONDÉ. Il y avait du monde partout, se bousculant, se marchant sur les pieds, criant à tout va...

Toute cette agitation stoppa net le loup, qui se figea et sembla ressembler à une statue de sel. Il serra les poings et sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Ses sens étaient décuplés, tous les bruits résonnaient affreusement fort à ses oreilles, et il sentait chaque odeur de pop-corn sucré, salé, caramélisé, ainsi que toutes les boissons telles que du fanta, du coca, de l'ice-tea, etc. Tous ces parfums, toutes ces nuisances sonores... il allait devenir fou. Et cela ne faisait qu'une minute qu'il avait pénétré dans ce cinéma !

Non décidément, venir ici avait clairement été une mauvaise idée.

De son côté, Stiles ouvrait de grands yeux émerveillés devant l'immensité du bâtiment. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et tournait sur lui-même, la bouche en « O », avec un air admiratif sur le visage.

« J'y crois pas, c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix enfantine. »

Scott lui donna un coup de coude amicale, pendant que Kira s'était éloignée de son petit-ami pour aller observer les films à l'affiche. Lydia, elle, était en train de pianoter sur son téléphone (sûrement venait-elle de recevoir un message) avec grande vitesse.

Et du coin de l'oeil, Stiles finit par apercevoir Derek. Le loup-garou mal-léché avait l'air littéralement au bout de sa vie, et semblait sur le point de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Stiles le remarqua, car il vint à sa rencontre. Cependant, alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre la parole, il se fit couper l'herbe sous le pied.

« Stiles, je te jure que si tu me demandes de sourire, je te mets mon poing dans la gueule. »

Le châtain haussa les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh allez, Derek ! T'es venu, tout de même ! Alors essaie de—

\- Je ne suis pas venu de mon plein gré, j'ai été traîné ici de force. Nuance. Et je te jure que tu me le paieras.

\- Oouuuh j'ai peur ! se moqua Stiles, narquois. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me balancer contre un mur, pour changer ? »

Seul un grondement sourd montant de la gorge de Derek, répondit aux paroles provocatrices du jeune homme. Stiles s'humidifia les lèvres, avant de se passer une main dans la nuque.

« Bon OK, je te paye ta place, lança-t-il à l'intention de Derek.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je te paye ta place de ciné'. Peut-être que ça te mettra d'une humeur un peu plus joy—

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me paie ma place. »

Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de répliquer : il le poussa d'un violent coup d'épaule, et s'avança vers la file pour acheter son billet, se plaçant derrière Scott, Kira et Lydia qui, durant la courte conversation entre les deux hommes, avaient déjà commencé à attendre pour acheter leurs places.

Stiles soupira longuement. Il commençait même à se demander si cela avait été une bonne idée d'emmener Derek au cinéma. Mais bon... à quoi aurait-il bien pu s'attendre ?

Le fils du shérif farfouilla alors dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir un billet de 10euros, et se mit dans la file d'attente, juste derrière Derek. Voyant que le loup ne se retournait pas pour le frapper ou pour le menacer, Stiles commença à se détendre et, sans se l'expliquer, se mit à observer le dos de Derek.

L'adolescent laissa son regard effleurer les muscles du loup qui ressortaient incroyablement bien sous son tee-shirt bleu marine. Lorsqu'il s'étira, Stiles put sans problème voir sa musculature rouler sous sa peau, et le jeune homme se surprit alors à continuer son exploration, avalant sa salive avec difficulté. Ses yeux whisky se fixèrent ensuite sur le bassin du lycanthrope, et il tenta de s'imaginer ce que cela pouvait bien faire de poser ses mains de chaque côté de son bassin. Juste à la limite de la bordure de son jean. Juste avant—

_Merde, mais je pense à quoi là ?_

Stiles secoua la tête pour faire s'enfuir les pensées gênantes qui s'enlisaient dans son esprit, et il se mordit violemment le pouce pour se remettre les idées en place. Que lui était-il passé par la tête exactement ? Depuis quand se surprenait-il à mater Derek ? Pire encore, depuis quand avait-il envie que ses doigts ne frôlent le corps du loup ? Et puis—

_Putain, je deviens cinglé._

Cependant, Stiles n'eut pas vraiment le temps de continuer à se demander ce qui lui arrivait, car Derek venait d'acheter son billet et la vendeuse derrière la caisse venait de lui demander ce qu'il voulait. Le châtain cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, avant de réaliser et de revenir totalement sur terre.

« Oh euh, bonjour ! Désolé. Une place pour La Reine des Neiges 2, s'il vous plait. »

A peine une minute plus tard, Stiles avait sa place de cinéma entre ses doigts, et il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et sa vivacité. Il rejoignit ses amis (et Derek), exaltant de bonheur. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce film ! Il allait ENFIN le voir !

Stiles commença ensuite à marcher vers la boutique de pop-corn, mais Scott l'interpella.

« Stiles, tu vas où ? La séance commence dans cinq minutes, on est à la bourre !

\- Ouais, je sais, je reviens ! Je vais chercher du pop-corn !

\- Mais—

\- Jamais sans mon pop-corn, Scotty, tu me connais ! »

L'Alpha soupira en rigolant, et roula des yeux, avant de se mettre à attendre son meilleur ami. Stiles alla donc commander du pop-corn sucré caramélisé, avant de retourne vers ses amis qui l'attendaient impatiemment.

Une fois revenu à leur hauteur, Scott put voir le paquet XXL de pop-corn que Stiles avait pris, et le loup ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

« Espèce de goinfre ! »

Stiles lui tira alors la langue comme un enfant, avant de rigoler à son tour.

Après avoir donné leurs billets à l'homme de la sécurité pour valider leur entrée, les cinq amis pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle réservée à la projection du nouveau Disney. Stiles avait déjà commencé à plonger ses doigts dans le seau de pop-corn au caramel, et sa main gauche était déjà toute collante. Cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la salle était pleine, et qu'à peine quelques sièges étaient toujours disponibles.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en grommelant, et en poussant un râlement de désespoir. De son côté, Scott était partagé entre l'envie de partager la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami, et l'envie d'exploser de rire. La gourmandise de Stiles les aura encore mené dans une impasse.

Le fils du shérif, se rendant compte que c'était bien particulièrement A CAUSE de lui qu'ils n'avaient désormais plus de place pour s'asseoir, eut envie de se confondre en excuses.

Scott fit luire ses yeux le plus discrètement possible pour dénicher des places, mais à son grand malheur, il remarqua qu'il ne restait que trois places disponibles côte à côte dans la rangée du milieu. A part cela, il restait bien deux autres places, plus à droite de la salle, dans un endroit un peu plus reculé, mais cela voudrait dire que la bande allait être séparée.

Le loup-garou Alpha soupira, et se tourna vers ses amis, légèrement gêné.

« Euh, bon... on va avoir comme un petit problème. »

Pendant que Scott expliquait la situation à Stiles, Kira et Lydia, Derek lui, se morfondait et « pleurait » presque intérieurement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de venir ? De céder aux caprices et chantages de Stiles ?! C'était du grand n'importe quoi !

Le loup soupira, las, et commença alors à tourner les talons. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des quatre autres adolescents.

« Hm. Je me tire. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, de toute façon. »

Le lycanthrope avait commencé à marcher vers la sortie de la salle, mais une main lui attrapa le poignet. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que c'était Stiles qui venait de le retenir. Le contact lui déclencha une série de décharges électriques sur la peau, et ses poils se dressèrent sur son épiderme. Il déglutit avec difficulté, se débattant pour se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de ce contact brûlant et presque désagréable à cause du sucre collé sur les doigts de Stiles.

Il fit volte-face et foudroya le plus jeune du regard. Cependant, Derek, qui avait été sur le point de balancer une réplique cinglante, fut coupé dans son élan. Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Tout simplement parce que Stiles semblait réellement déçu quant au possible départ précipité du loup. Les yeux whisky du châtain laissaient entrapercevoir une lueur de tristesse, et sa moue était boudeuse, voire même presque peinée.

« Non. Reste. »

Silence. Derek cligna des paupières, et se contenta de fixer Stiles dans les yeux.

De son côté, l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se noyer dans les prunelles vertes de Derek. C'était comme si ses iris l'avaient happé au plus profond de son être, et il en oublia même comment respirer.

Stiles avala lentement sa salive, avant d'être obligé de détourner le regard pour éviter de perdre les pédales. Depuis quand les yeux de Derek étaient devenus si intenses ? Si électriques ? Si... si tout quoi.

Voyant que Derek n'avait cependant pas répondu, Stiles, qui regardait désormais ses pieds, reprit la parole.

« Reste. S'teuplait. »

Le loup-garou aigri haussa les sourcils, puis les épaules, et finit par souffler. Il se passa une main dans la nuque, et finit par maugréer un « OK ». Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il venait de céder UNE FOIS DE PLUS, mais c'était désormais trop tard pour faire marche-arrière.

Stiles et Derek restèrent ainsi un moment, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, avant que la voix de Kira ne les sortent de leur torpeur.

« On va s'installer ? proposa la kitsune avec un sourire éclatant. »

Lydia hocha la tête et commença à suivre son amie dans les rangées des sièges de la salle de cinéma. Stiles était sur le point de leur emboîter le pas, mais le regard gêné de Scott l'arrêta.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda le châtain, surpris de voir l'Alpha dans un tel état de gêne et de presque panique.

\- Euh... bah... c'est à dire que... est-ce que ça t'embête de... hum...

\- Bon Scott, accouche.

\- Est-ce que ça te dérange de t'installer à côté de Derek ? Parce que tu vois, Lydia aimerait être près de Kira, Kira aimerait être près de moi, et j'aimerais être près de Kira. Donc bon, euh... étant donné qu'il n'y a que trois places côte à côte de disponibles, bah... »

Au fur et à mesure que Scott tentait de se confondre en excuses, les yeux de Stiles s'agrandissaient d'effroi. Il posa son seau de pop-corn par terre, et se mit alors à gesticuler, à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras, sentant la peur s'influer en lui.

« Scott, mec, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Nan mais sérieux, t'imagines s'il me bouffe pendant le film ? Genre, vraiment, déjà qu'il m'en veut parce que je l'ai supplié pendant des heures pour venir au cinéma avec nous, alors là, ça sera l'occasion rêvé pour me dévorer ! Tout le monde sera en train de chanter « libérée, délivrée », personne ne me prêtera attention, et il va alors en profiter pour me manger tout cru ! J'ai pas envie d'être transformé en chair à pâté par Derek ! Y a mieux comme mort ! 'Fin j'sais, je m'imaginais mourir en héros, ou encore mourir en—

\- Je t'entends, tu sais. »

La voix sèche de Derek résonna dans le dos de Stiles, qui serra les poings et sentit sa nuque se raidir. Il ne trouva cependant pas le courage de se retourner, et lança un dernier regard désespéré à Scott. Puis, voyant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air décidé à changer d'avis, Stiles passa son doigt sur sa propre gorge, imitant un égorgement, menaçant de décapiter Scott s'il l'obligeait à se taper la suite de son Disney préféré, avec « Monsieur Sourwolf ».

En vain.

Scott s'excusa silencieusement, et, après avoir jeté un énième regard au fils du shérif, s'éclipsa pour rejoindre Lydia et Kira qui s'étaient déjà installées, quelques instants plus tôt.

« Dites-moi que je rêve, maugréa Stiles entre ses dents. C'était censé être une sortie entre amis. Et je me retrouve coincé avec—

\- Moi. Je t'assure que c'est un calvaire réciproque, cracha Derek en s'approchant de Stiles, les mains dans les poches et l'air froid. »

Stiles se passa une main sur le visage, hésitant entre s'enfuir et affronter son destin. Il finit cependant par opter pour la deuxième option. Pour rien au monde il ne louperait la première projection de son Disney préféré. Alors même s'il allait devoir supporter la présence de Derek pendant toute la durée du film, il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'il ne profite pas, juste à cause du loup.

Vaincu, le châtain se baissa pour récupérer son seau de pop-corn, et alla s'installer sur un des deux sièges disponibles, à droite de la salle.

Il s'y installa précautionneusement, se calant dans le siège, et recommençant à grignoter son pop-corn. Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek s'installa près de lui en soupirant, et se mit à fixer l'écran encore noir du cinéma. Le loup semblait extrêmement tendu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Stiles.

Voulant tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, le jeune homme donna un coup de coude léger dans le bras de Derek. Ce à quoi celui-ci répondit par un grondement sourd. Stiles siffla entre ses dents, et lança un regard exaspéré à Derek.

« Mec, contrôle ton côté sauvage, d'accord ? On est dans un cinoche là, y a des humains partout. Alors s'ils t'entendent grogner de la sorte, j'suis pas sûr que ça passe complètement inaperçu, murmura le plus discrètement possible Stiles. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'ajouta aucun grondement pour ponctuer ce geste. Des humains, ça oui, il y en avait partout. Le loup le sentait très bien. Chaque odeur, chaque parcelle de peau, venait lui titiller les narines.

Et pourtant. Pourtant, malgré toutes les odeurs différentes qui s'entremêlaient, c'était bien celle de Stiles qui le faisait frissonner imperceptiblement. Jamais il n'avait vraiment su se l'expliquer, mais l'odeur corporelle de l'humain à côté de lui, le perturbait grandement. C'était un mélange de vanille et de cannelle, associé à un doux parfum d'innocence et de joie.

Derek aimait et détestait à la fois cette odeur. Il l'aimait parce que d'un côté, elle l'apaisait et contentait son loup intérieur. Mais il la détestait parce qu'elle lui donnait envie d'enfouir son nez dans sa nuque et de respirer ce parfum, encore et encore, jusqu'à venir déchirer les vêtements de l'humain de ses griffes, juste pour pouvoir en sentir encore davantage.

Derek sentit alors que sa respiration s'était accélérée, et il se racla la gorge dans l'espoir que Stiles ne l'ait pas remarqué. Cet humain le rendait fou, dans tous les sens du terme et de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Il soupira. Comment diable allait-il faire pour tenir une heure et demi aux côtés de Stiles, sans permettre à son loup de se débattre et de se lâcher ?

De son côté, Stiles semblait être totalement indifférent à la possible détresse de Derek. L'adolescent dévorait son pop-corn devant l'écran qui s'était allumé une petite minute plus tôt, et qui faisait passer des publicités plus ennuyantes les unes que les autres.

Pourtant, malgré son apparent détachement vis à vis de la présence de Derek à ses côtés, au fond de lui, Stiles n'en menait pas large. Avoir le loup aussi près de lui, le faisait paniquer. Non pas parce qu'il avait peur que Derek ne lui arrache la gorge avec ses dents, mais plutôt parce que... parce que le lycanthrope avait toujours éveillé chez lui ce petit « quelque chose » qu'il n'arrivait pas à nommer.

Et ce petit « quelque chose » pouvait s'avérer être extrêmement dangereux.

Stiles avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de... bizarre entre Derek et lui. Le dialogue n'avait jamais été réellement instauré entre les deux hommes à vrai dire, ils communiquaient davantage en insultes, sarcasmes, et plaquages contre les murs. Mais malgré tout, Stiles ressentait quelque chose envers Derek qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Et c'était affreusement bizarre et décontenançant.

A chaque fois que Derek et lui se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, l'air se chargeait en tension et en électricité, et l'atmosphère devenait palpable. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tout le temps de l'animosité et de la colère qui planait dans les airs : non, parfois, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose... d'indescriptible. D"indéfinissable.

Quelque chose... hors de leur portée.

Stiles finit par être sortit de ses pensées par le rugissement des enceintes du cinéma, qui venaient de cracher l'introduction du film. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et le film commença.

« Enfin ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se calant dans son siège et en replongeant sa main dans son seau de pop-corn. »

Derek, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il se crispa et se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable de faire semblant de dormir. Ou de simuler un malaise. Tout, juste pour éviter d'avoir les images niaises de ce foutu Disney dans la tête.

Pourquoi, mais POURQUOI, avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ? Sérieusement ? Lui, Derek Hale, au cinéma pour regarder _La Reine des Neiges 2_ ? C'était ridicule. Amplement, totalement ridicule. Mais vrai.

Derek retint un grognement, et se redressa sur son siège. Le film n'avait commencé que depuis quelques minutes, et il sentait déjà l'énervement monter en lui. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et son pouls pulsait dans ses tempes. C'était insupportable.

Vaincu, le loup décida de tenter de piquer un somme. Cependant, et malheureusement pour lui, au moment où il s'apprêtait à poser sa tête contre le dossier du siège et à fermer les yeux, il sentit des doigts venir frôler les siens.

Derek sursauta violemment et tout son corps se crispa sauvagement. Il tourna la tête vers Stiles, qui venait de retirer précipitamment sa main de l'accoudoir et commençait à se confondre en excuses. Le jeune homme avait une tête de mouton prêt à être dévoré par le grand méchant loup, et il ne cessait de balbutier, encore et encore, ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore plus Derek.

« Euh, désolé, je-je j'avais pas vu que tu avais mis ta main sur l'accoudoir, et oh mon dieu je suis désolé, ne me tue p— »

Stiles, qui avait parlé un peu trop fort, se vit être accueilli par des « sssshhht » violents et sonores de la part de bons nombres de spectateurs. Le châtain sentit ses joues le chauffer (mais était-ce vraiment à cause des reproches des gens qui tentaient de regarder le film en silence ?) et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, avant de répéter (beaucoup plus doucement cette fois), à l'intention du loup :

« Désolé... »

Derek ne réagit pas et se contenta d'ôter sa main de l'accoudoir. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de frôler à nouveau les doigts du jeune homme. Il cala alors ses mains sur ses cuisses, souffla pour détendre son corps qui s'était tendu au possible, et ferma les paupières, les dents serrés. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait définitivement pas à s'assoupir, mais qu'importe.

Stiles, lui, ne savait pas où se mettre et ne savait clairement plus où donner de la tête. Ses doigts le brûlaient, le picotaient, le démangeaient. Pire encore, il ne parvenait pas à calmer les battements affolés de son coeur. Que lui arrivait-il exactement ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi en frôlant les doigts de Derek ? Ce n'avait été qu'un incident ! Rien de plus !

Mais... pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression d'avoir apprécié ce contact ? Pourquoi avait-il envie que cela recommence ? Pourquoi avait-il envie d'à nouveau sentir la chaleur du loup contre lui ?

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient et que Stiles se plongeaient dans des réflexions toujours plus profondes, l'adolescent se mettait à trembler de plus en plus. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Et petit à petit, il commençait à se demander si quelque chose ne clochait pas entre lui et Derek.

Stiles osa alors jeter un regard en coin au loup, et haussa les sourcils lorsqu'il le vit la tête posée sur le siège, les mains calmement mises sur ses cuisses, ses yeux fermés et... ses traits détendus.

Une fois de plus, le coeur du fils du shérif eut un sursaut. Et il se surprit à détailler la mâchoire taillée à la perfection de Derek. Sa barbe de quelques jours décoraient à la perfection ses joues et sa gorge. Peu à peu, ses yeux remontèrent le long de son visage apaisé, et Stiles déglutit avec grande difficulté.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il ne faisait déjà plus du tout attention au film qui se déroulait devant lui. Pourtant, dieu seul savait à quel point il avait attendu pour voir ce Disney !

Mais c'était désormais Derek qui était tout le centre de son attention.

N'y tenant plus et cherchant un prétexte pour à nouveau sentir cette vague de chaleur qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait touché malencontreusement les doigts du lycanthrope, Stiles attrapa son seau de pop-corn, et après un léger temps d'hésitation, le déposa sur les cuisses de Derek.

Seuls le bout de son index frôla le jean du plus vieux, mais cela suffit pour faire s'étrangler Stiles.

Derek, de son côté, avait rouvert les yeux, arqué les sourcils, et foudroyait désormais Stiles du regard. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, faisant passer ses yeux du seau, à son propriétaire.

« 'Scuse-moi, mais je savais pas où le poser... chuchota Stiles, légèrement gêné.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé sur tes genoux ?

\- Ça me gênait.

\- Et tu t'es pas dit que ça me gênerait aussi ? répliqua Derek, agacé.

\- Derek, tu peux bien le garder pendant genre cinq petites m—

\- Stiles... gronda l'ancien Alpha, visiblement très énervé.

\- OK OK, je le reprends ! »

Le fils du shérif s'empressa alors de récupérer son pop-corn. Cependant, dans son élan et sa précipitation, ses mains frôlèrent la cuisse droite de Derek et, pris au dépourvu, Stiles stoppa tout mouvement. Il se retrouva alors figé, une main posée sur la cuisse du loup, et l'autre sur le seau de pop-corn.

Et ce fut comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Stiles avait cessé de respirer, et ses poumons commençaient sérieusement à se plaindre du manque d'oxygène.

Derek avait écarquillé les yeux et planté ses griffes dans le cuir du siège, sous le choc. Il s'était redressé et fixait avec désarroi les doigts de Stiles, toujours délicatement posés sur le tissu de son jean.

Une vague de chaleur prit alors un allée simple jusqu'à son bas-ventre, et il retint un grondement de contentement. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, être à une telle proximité du jeune homme, rendait son loup complètement fou. Il se débattait en lui, hurlait, mourrait d'envie d'avoir encore plus de contacts avec Stiles.

Le loup sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et il sentit alors quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle court et les griffes plantées dans son siège, Derek se retenait littéralement de ne pas bondir sur Stiles.

C'était insupportable. Intenable.

Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était bien pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte.

« Derek... est-ce que ça va ? Merde, tes yeux... »

Le brun cligna des paupières en entendant la voix inquiète de Stiles, et il se tourna lentement vers lui, lèvres entrouvertes. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait commencé à se transformer, et prit énormément sur lui pour faire taire cette lueur bleue qui alimentait ses prunelles.

Derek inspira profondément et lentement, et il tenta d'articuler quelque chose avec grande difficulté.

« Enlève. Ta. Main. »

Stiles, se rendant alors compte que ses doigts étaient toujours enserrés autour de la cuisse de Derek, eut un hoquet de surprise et les retira précipitamment et replaça son seau de pop-corn sur ses propres cuisses.

« Pardon. »

Derek put enfin respirer à nouveau, et il sentit la tension qui s'était emparée de son corps, le quitter peu à peu.

Stiles, qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, était désormais dubitatif. Avait-il rêvé, ou Derek avait-il été sur le point de perdre le contrôle de lui-même JUSTE parce qu'il avait posé sa main sur sa cuisse ?

Le fils du shérif se mordilla la lèvre, et plongea une main dans son seau pour dévorer une grosse poignée de pop-corn. Il tenta alors de se re-concentrer sur le film : en vain. Il avait totalement perdu le fil.

Stiles était sur le point de reprendre une poignée de sa nourriture, lorsque le loup près de lui se releva brusquement. L'adolescent sursauta et regarda, perdu et désemparé, Derek s'enfuir rapidement de la salle de cinéma. Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander où et pourquoi il s'enfuyait : avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, le brun avait déjà quitté la salle.

Stiles hésita un bref instant, avant de se relever à son tour. Derek n'était pas dans son état normal, et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Il voulait savoir ce qui clochait avec lui.

Abandonnant ses affaires et son pop-corn, il se leva à son tour de son siège et quitta aussitôt la salle de projection.

A peine la porte de la salle franchie, il trouva Derek, adossé contre un mur. Il n'avait pas quitté les couloirs qui menaient aux différentes salles, et avait simplement croisé les bras sur son torse et affichait un air renfrogné.

Stiles regarda brièvement autour de lui, et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit qu'ils étaient seuls. Pas un chat à l'horizon. Le fils du shérif prit alors son courage à deux mains, et s'approcha doucement du loup.

« Derek, je—

\- Va-t-en, lâcha Derek d'une voix rauque et éraillée. »

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cinglant, mais quelque chose le stoppa. Etait-ce bien de la tristesse qui venait d'assombrir les iris verts du loup ?

« Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Ne m'oblige pas à t'appeler par ce surnom que tu détestes, tenta Stiles pour détendre l'atmosphère et dans l'espoir de faire réagir son camarade. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Simplement le silence.

« Bon écoute Derek, je suis en train de louper la projection de mon Disney préféré juste pour t'avoir suivi et savoir ce qui cloche chez toi. Alors dis-moi, c'est quoi le problème ? »

Derek se tendit et releva doucement la tête pour accrocher son regard avec celui du jeune homme.

« C'est toi le problème, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Moi ?! s'exclama Stiles, désemparé. Ça y est, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Nan mais dis-moi hein, qu'on soit clair ! J'en ai marre de toujours être la source des problèmes de tout le monde ! Sérieux, vous en avez pas marre de me faire porter le chapeau tout le temps ? Et puis en plus, qu'est-ce que tu— »

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Derek avait, en un éclair, tendu ses bras pour plaquer Stiles contre le mur d'en face. Un couinement de douleur s'échappa de la gorge du fils du shérif, et il grimaça.

« Ah, je vois que tu es de nouveau dans ton humeur _« je plaque les gens contre les murs et j'aime ça parce que je suis un loup grognon »_. C'est génial ! Vraiment, super ! Grosse ambiance ! »

Pourtant, même si Stiles tentait de faire bonne figure, il n'en menait pas large. Pas parce qu'il avait actuellement peur de Derek, mais parce que cette soudaine proximité le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il retroussa son nez et tapota alors l'épaule du loup.

« Euh... tu peux me lâcher s'teuplait ? »

Aucune réaction.

« Dereeeek... »

Le lycanthrope finit par reprendre ses esprits, et il cligna des yeux. Il se racla la gorge et lâcha Stiles pour commencer à reculer. Malheureusement, l'adolescent eut le geste de trop : lorsque Derek le vit s'humidifier les lèvres, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Derek se crispa, se figea, et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il re-plaqua Stiles contre le mur et nicha sa tête dans le creux entre sa nuque et son épaule gauche.

Stiles commença à paniquer, pensant que Derek allait le mordre. Là. Maintenant. En plein cinéma.

_Génial._

« Derek, me mord pas, je t'en conjure ! S'il te plait ! »

Cependant, Stiles réalisa rapidement que Derek n'était pas en train de le mordre. Il était en train de... frôler sa gorge du bout de ses lèvres ?

Suite à ce contact des plus sensuels, Stiles sentit une série de frissons incontrôlés secouer son corps tout entier. Sa respiration s'accéléra dangereusement et ses jambes se transformèrent en coton. Il sentit une vague de chaleur embraser son bas-ventre, et avait désormais l'impression que de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines.

« D-Derek, mec, tu fais quoi là ? »

Le loup ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de faire remonter sa bouche le long de la mâchoire de Stiles, jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Le souffle des deux hommes s'entremêlèrent. Stiles ne tenait plus debout ou presque, et pourtant, Derek ne l'embrassait toujours pas.

N'y tenant plus et se fichant des conséquences de son acte, Stiles passa une main dans la nuque du plus vieux, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes en murmurant un « putain » vaincu.

Le contact de ses lèvres, posées sauvagement contre celles du loup, était un vrai délice. Un choc électrique. Ce fut comme si une vague d'extase venait d'imploser dans le torse des deux amants, les transportant dans une autre dimension.

Stiles commença à tirer sur quelques mèches sombres de la chevelure de Derek, pendant que celui-ci avait descendu ses mains le long des hanches du fils du shérif, titillant le dessous de son t-shirt.

Stiles embrassait Derek comme il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre c'était quelque chose d'unique, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais vécu avec personne jusqu'ici. C'était bien au-delà de la satisfaction.

Ce baiser partagé fut alors le prélude d'une nouvelle vague de sensations et d'émotions. Ils en voulaient plus : encore plus. Toujours plus. Comme s'ils voulaient explorer chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre, goûter à chaque centimètre carré de leurs corps.

Derek avait passé une de ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stiles, qui avait gémi de contentement contre les lèvres de son amant. Lorsque celui-ci s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, Stiles poussa un grognement de frustration. Haletant, la respiration saccadée, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de presser son bassin contre celui du loup, et il hoqueta lorsqu'il remarqua un renflement dans l'entre-jambe du plus vieux. Ceci ne fit que l'exciter encore plus, et il crut qu'il allait littéralement s'évanouir sur place.

Les mains tremblantes, les jambes flageolantes, les yeux embués par le désir, Stiles serra le col du t-shirt de Derek entre ses doigts avec la force du désespoir.

Derek n'était pas dans un meilleur état l'esprit complètement paralysé, le coeur battant, son loup se débattait en lui. Il voulait faire de Stiles le sien. Tout en cet adolescent l'attirait inexplicablement. C'était à la limite du supportable. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou, sa gorge, sa mâchoire, son nez... tout en lui semblait l'appeler pour qu'il l'embrasse, encore et encore.

Derek se jeta alors à nouveau sur les lèvres du plus jeune, un soupir de plaisir s'échappant d'entre ses dents. Les mains de Stiles se perdirent dans les cheveux ébène de Derek, pendant que celui-ci reprenait son exploration de la peau du ventre de Stiles sous son t-shirt. Celui-ci eut alors un léger sursaut pour croiser ses jambes autour de la taille du loup. Leurs entrejambes rentrèrent alors définitivement en contact, ne laissant plus aucun doute planer sur leurs intentions.

Stiles ne parvenait plus à respirer et avait littéralement l'impression d'exploser de l'intérieur. Tout son corps était en fusion, son sang pulsait contre ses tempes et sa gorge, et chaque baiser, chaque toucher de Derek, transformait son corps en objet en combustion.

Derek passa alors ses mains sous les cuisses de Stiles. Il était sur le point de se remettre à dévorer la gorge de son amant, avant de rouvrir les yeux, alerté par un bruit de pas. Le nouveau venu était encore assez loin pour qu'ils aient le temps de se cacher, mais il fallait agir vite.

Derek lâcha alors Stiles, de façon peut-être un peu trop brusque car l'adolescent tomba à genoux en gémissant.

« Eh !

\- Shht shht ! maugréa Derek, les joues rosies et les cheveux en bataille. »

Stiles lui lança un regard du style « quoi ?! », avant de comprendre que quelqu'un devait probablement être sur le point d'arriver. Le plus jeune sentit la panique s'influer dans ses veines, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Derek avait déjà avancé jusqu'à une porte sans numéro, qui semblait verrouillée.

Le loup, sans vraiment réfléchir, donna alors un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte, qui céda presque aussitôt. La pièce n'était pas plus grande qu'une cabine de toilettes, mais elle était vide. Il y avait donc assez de place pour eux deux.

Stiles, voyant où Derek voulait en venir, écarquilla les yeux et mima un gros « NON » avec ses doigts et sa tête. Cependant, il devina également que s'il refusait, ce moment magique qu'il venait de passer avec le loup, prendrait alors fin.

Et c'était inconcevable de s'arrêter ici.

Même si Stiles ignorait totalement le pourquoi du comment de l'incongruité de la situation, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait, c'était qu'il désirait Derek, et que Derek le désirait aussi.

Sans vraiment réfléchir davantage, Stiles attrapa Derek par le col de son t-shirt, et le poussa précipitamment à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Le loup, surprit, manqua de tomber à la renverse, mais son dos cogna sur le mur du fond de la pièce, l'empêchant de se casser la figure de façon monumentale.

Stiles, qui avait pris de l'assurance sans lui-même trop savoir comment, referma la porte d'un coup de pied, priant simplement pour que personne ne décide de l'ouvrir. Même si, à vrai dire, à cet instant présent, il se fichait un peu de tout. Seul le loup comptait à ses yeux.

Plongés dans l'obscurité, Derek fit alors luire ses yeux bleus, ce qui éclaira la pièce d'une douce lumière bleutée. Stiles, qui avait cessé de l'embrasser depuis quelques secondes, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il soupira, souffla, gémit et murmura un « Derek » presque inaudible, avant de ré-attaquer ses lèvres. Le loup ferma les paupières, replongeant la pièce dans le noir total, et guida instinctivement ses mains jusqu'à la boucle de la ceinture du fils du shérif.

Celui-ci tremblait de tous ses membres, et ne se lassait pas de sentir les mains chaudes de Derek contre sa peau et son corps. Lorsque les doigts du lycanthrope défirent sa ceinture, la faisant tomber au sol, il hoqueta et s'arracha quelques instants à la bouche de son partenaire, pour reprendre son souffle. Derek alla alors frôler sa gorge du bout de ses lèvres, avant d'y déposer un baiser tendre et affectueux.

Jamais Stiles n'avait vu le loup aussi léger et prévenant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi attentif et prudent. C'était un tout nouveau Derek qu'il découvrait là, et ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire.

Lorsqu'il sentit son jean tomber à ses pieds, Stiles sursauta et étouffa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Derek venir s'amuser avec l'élastique de son boxer. Appuyé contre le loup, Stiles se mordait la langue jusqu'au sang, bouillonnant aussi bien de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur.

Refusant cependant d'être le seul à être dans cette posture, il tenta tant bien que mal de chercher la ceinture de Derek. Cependant, dans l'obscurité, ce n'était pas forcément la chose la plus aisée à faire. Un ricanement échappa alors au loup, ce qui eut pour effet de frustrer son camarade.

Alors, et ce dans une extrême douceur, Derek délaissa un instant le boxer de Stiles, pour lui attraper les poignets et le guider vers son propre jean. A cet instant, Stiles bénit l'obscurité qui cachait ses joues brûlantes et écarlates. La douceur et la tendresse dont faisait preuve Derek, ahurissait autant que contentait Stiles. Voir (ou plutôt sentir) ainsi le loup, était un sentiment qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Une fois que ses mains furent mises sur la boucle de la ceinture du jean de Derek, Stiles se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à nouveau fougueusement, pendant que ses doigts défaisaient avec une habileté plutôt surprenante, la ceinture du loup. Lorsque celle-ci fut totalement enlevée et qu'elle fut tombée par terre en un petit bruit métallique, Derek attrapa Stiles par les épaules et inversa alors les rôles ce fut désormais Stiles qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de la petite pièce, et Derek qui avait le dessus.

Le pantalon à moitié baissé, le loup se retenait littéralement de ne pas fondre sur Stiles pour le faire sien là, tout de suite. Derek alla alors passer ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de Stiles, pendant que ses mains s'affairaient sur le caleçon de son compagnon. Il finit par le baisser entièrement, laissant Stiles uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt. La virilité du plus jeune se libéra, et un murmure de gêne s'échappa de celui-ci.

Derek, qui avait senti l'atmosphère s'alourdir par le malaise de Stiles, stoppa tout mouvement et rouvrit les yeux pour faire luire ses prunelles à nouveau, éclairant une fois de plus légèrement la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura le lycanthrope d'une voix si douce qu'il s'en surprit lui-même.

\- Je... je... c'est.. euh... »

Derek n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour comprendre que Stiles voulait dire qu'il s'agissait là de sa première fois. Le loup se sentit alors privilégié, satisfait de savoir et d'apprendre qu'il allait être le premier à goûter entièrement à la saveur délectable du plus jeune. Il soupira de contentement, et posa son front contre celui de Stiles.

Leurs regards s'entrechoquèrent, et doucement, Derek commença à doucement caresser son partenaire du bout des doigts. Stiles se figea sous la vague de plaisir qui le transperça aussitôt : c'était encore mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fantasmagoriques.

Le jeune homme se raidit, la respiration hachée par des gémissements rauques de plaisir, et ne put s'empêcher d'attraper le visage de Derek entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Le baiser n'avait plus rien de contrôlé, c'était un baiser fougueux et à la limite du contrôle leurs dents se cognaient, leurs langues se cherchaient sans réellement se trouver. Tout en ce baiser était maladroit, et pourtant si parfait à la fois.

Derek accentua la vitesse des mouvements de ses mains contre la virilité de Stiles, tandis que celui-ci ne parvenait plus à respirer, à tel point qu'il crut pendant un instant qu'il allait tourner de l'oeil. Il tenta de prévenir Derek que, si le loup continuait ainsi, il ne tiendrait pas plus d'une petite dizaine de secondes, mais ne parvint qu'à articuler un « Derek » et un « mon dieu ». Cependant, le brun sembla parfaitement comprendre l'avertissement que voulu lui donner le plus jeune, car il ôta ses mains pour les porter à son propre jean pour l'ôter entièrement. La pièce de vêtement valsa pour aller s'écraser contre le mur voisin, et un « crack » retentit, faisant sursauter Derek qui, après une brève seconde de réflexion, grogna.

« Et merde. »

Stiles, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et regarda péniblement le loup, sans réellement comprendre.

« Quoi ?

\- Y avait mon portable dans ma poche. »

Stiles pouffa de rire à cette réponse, et se jeta sur le loup pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Eh bien comme ça, il n'y aura personne qui viendra nous déranger en t'appelant, murmura Stiles contre les lèvres de Derek, satisfait. »

Le plus vieux sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire, et il passa ses mains dans le dos de Stiles, jusqu'à les faire descendre sur ses fesses pour le plaquer contre lui. L'intimité nue de Stiles rentra en contact avec celle de Derek, uniquement protégée par la mince épaisseur de tissu du boxer du loup, ce qui leur arracha un gémissement partagé.

Stiles, n'y tenant plus, chercha à tâtons l'élastique du vêtement, et poussa un soupir victorieux lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le faire descendre le long des cuisses du loup. Lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent Derek à CET endroit, ce fut l'apocalypse dans tout le corps de Stiles. Une véritable explosions de nouvelles sensations implosa dans son coeur, sa tête, ses veines, ses membres. Tout en lui fut parcouru d'un violent frisson, et il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir bruyamment.

« Oh, bon sang, se contenta simplement de murmurer le fils du shérif, complètement sous l'emprise d'une drogue appelée _« Derek Hale »_. »

Derek vint alors coller leurs deux intimités l'une contre l'autre, et commença à caresser Stiles sur chaque partie de son corps. Il commença par effleurer ses joues, avant de descendre le long de sa nuque, puis ses épaules. Il passa ses doigts sur les bras du Lycéen avec une extrême tendresse, se délectant de chaque endroit qu'il redécouvrait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il fit ensuite passer ses mains sur les hanches du garçon, avant de les passer dans son dos pour appuyer sur le creux des reins de Stiles pour le coller encore plus violemment contre lui.

Les jambes de Stiles ne le soutenaient presque plus. L'adolescent tremblait, suffoquait, et il n'était même pas certain de se rappeler de son propre prénom. Il passa alors ses bras derrière la nuque du loup, et commença à se frotter lentement contre l'érection de Derek.

Cette sensation fut divine, et cela était encore un doux euphémisme. Il lâcha un soufflement rauque, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, encore et encore, jusqu'à penser qu'il allait frôler la crise cardiaque. Son bas-ventre se tordait de plaisir, ses genoux s'entrechoquaient, sa gorge était serrée par le désir qui l'envahissait.

Derek alla alors attraper les poignets de Stiles, et les lui immobilisa contre le mur sur lequel était toujours à moitié adossé le châtain. Il les garda précieusement enfermés dans ses propres mains, pendant que le lycanthrope recommençait à embrasser Stiles avec toute la fièvre et la fougue qu'il contenait en lui depuis déjà bien trop longtemps.

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à nouveau, soufflant, gémissant contre les lèvres de l'autre, pendant que leurs intimités restaient en contact, toujours stimulées par les frottements provoquées par leur consœur.

Stiles finit par sentir quelque chose se tordre en lui, et il écarquilla les yeux, avant de plonger sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek. Tout son corps se figea, avant de se mettre à trembler comme jamais. L'adolescent tenta de réprimer un cri de plaisir, mais échoua lamentablement, et ce fut finalement une sorte de plainte bruyante et empreinte de désir, qui s'échappa de la barrière des lèvres de Stiles.

Derek, qui avait littéralement senti Stiles jouir sur lui, lâcha ses poignets pour lui faire se redresser sa tête, avant de fondre sur sa bouche une énième fois. Dévoré par le plaisir qu'avait éveillé l'orgasme du plus jeune contre lui, Derek se libéra à son tour dans ce qui sembla être un rugissement bestial et animal.

Peu à peu, l'orgasme qui avait terrassé les deux hommes, les quitta peu à peu, les faisant tomber au sol simultanément. Stiles fourra alors son nez dans le torse de Derek, maudissant le t-shirt que le loup n'avait pas enlevé, car le tissu le séparait de la totale odeur de son partenaire. Doucement, sa respiration saccadée se calma, laissant place à une atmosphère lourde mais agréable.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni Stiles ou Derek ne prononcent le moindre mot. Mais ce fut finalement le plus jeune qui brisa le silence.

« Est-ce que ça va vient vraiment d'arriver ?

\- ... oui. »

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit pour former un « O ». Puis, il écarquilla les yeux et Derek put nettement sentir le coeur de Stiles s'accélérer.

« Attend, tu veux dire que oui, ça vient genre, vraiment VRAIMENT d'arriver ? T'es sûr ?

\- Stiles... s'il te plait... maugréa Derek, maudissant le moulin à paroles qu'était celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son compagnon à part entière.

\- Nan mais je veux dire, c'est... woah ! »

Finalement, sans que Derek ne comprenne pourquoi, Stiles explosa de rire. Tout son corps se vit agité de soubresauts dus à son brusque éclat de rire, ce qui eut don de presque vexer le loup.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? grommela le plus âgé en se relevant à moitié.

\- Rien, rien ! Désolé... c'est juste que... je suis surpris que tu ressentes la même chose que moi. »

Sous l'effet de la surprise, les yeux de Derek redevinrent bleus. Stiles put alors nettement lire la surprise qui s'étaient peinte sur le visage du lycanthrope. L'adolescent eut alors peur que Derek ne ressente rien pour lui et qu'il pense que cela n'avait été qu'une grave erreur.

Cependant, les paroles qui suivirent l'apaisèrent immédiatement.

« Je pourrais te dire la même chose. »

Silence. Une longue minute passa avant que Stiles ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu... attend, tu... ressens quelque chose pour moi ? balbutia l'adolescent, qui n'y croyait visiblement pas. »

Derek, qui n'était franchement pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments, se contenta de maugréer dans sa barbe.

« Mmh, je vois. Toujours aussi talentueux pour déclarer ta flamme aux gens ! se moqua gentiment Stiles en plongeant ses yeux whisky dans les iris du loup. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et s'avança doucement avant de déposer un léger baiser furtir sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« Idiot.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Sourwolf. »


End file.
